Katie Forester
https://twitter.com/rebabuhr/status/1013863957998682112 (EP077 - Present) | game = Yo-kai Watch | anime = "Yo-kai Are Real (Original series) "What-a-waste-Man (Shadowside series) | english name = Katie Forester | name = Katie | seiyu = Aya Endo | movie = Yo-kai Watch the Movie }} is one of the main characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch series''. She is the playable female protagonist of Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 4, while she is a side character in the Yo-kai Watch anime series. In the games, she wears a pocket watch-styled Yo-kai Watch around her neck which allow her to see Yo-kai like Nathan Adams. In other pieces of media, she is seen as a character who tries to get impressed by Nate with most attempts ending in failure. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, she has a Yo-kai form, Mee 2 who can be played in certain requests. she has another Yo-kai form, named Kamakiri On'na who appears in the Kuroi World. In Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, she is now a grown-up woman, who is married to Nathan Adams. She also has a daughter named Natsume Amano who holds a Yo-kai Watch Elda, which allow her to see Yo-kai. History Video Games Yo-kai Watch & Yo-kai Watch 2 Katie appears as the main character in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2 if the player chooses to play as a girl. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Katie makes a brief appearance in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, in the Moon Rabbit Crew's sub mission, Yo-kai Watch Blasters! If. In the sub mission, Whisper is inexplicably transported to a parallel world where Katie has possession of the Yo-kai Watch instead of Nate. While there, he is dragged into a routine patrol with Katie's Yo-kai Blasters team which consists of Baddinyan, Shadow Venoct, Goldenyan, and presumably her world's Whisper. She is well-liked among her Yo-kai, as the trio repeatedly pledge their loyalty and determination in protecting her, and even Whisper takes a liking to her by the end of the sub mission (though he is transported back to his world shortly afterwards). Yo-kai Watch 3 Katie does not return as a fully-playable character in Yo-Kai Watch 3, with Hailey Anne Thomas taking her role as a the game's playable female secondary protagonist. She is briefly seen in Uptown Springdale's re-introduction and can be spotted walking down the street near her house. In the quest That Other World... Somewhere!, Nate receives a Fancy That! issue along with a mysterious Fancy that! Coin. Upon using the coin in Northbeech BBQ's Dream Wheel, Nate is abducted by a giant Crank-a-kai capsule and is transported to a parallel world. There he discovers that he has become a Yo-kai, named Fuu 2, and that he had been cranked by Katie. In this world, Katie was the one who obtained the Yo-kai Watch, moved to BBQ, and has befriended Buck Hazeltine's sister, Dorothy, instead. While Nate enjoys his time as Katie's Yo-kai, he decides to find a way back to his world. He returns to the Dream Wheel and is confronted by Katie's Whisper, who admits he suspected Nate was from another world and allows him to return to his world quietly. Despite Nate and Katie's Whisper's emotional goodbye, the latter divulges the truth to his master shortly afterwards. Dorothy approaches Nate the following day and introduces Katie in her Yo-kai form, who in turn reintroduces herself as Mee 2. She hands Nate her Yo-kai medal and informs him that the two can transport in-between worlds anytime they want in their respective Yo-kai forms. Returning to Katie's world makes her a playable character once more, sharing Nate's inventory and Yo-kai, though she is limited to exploring BBQ only and cannot undertake any quests. Like in Blasters, it is implied that Katie is generally well-liked and popular. In BBQ, several citizens happily greet her and the usually distrustful Buck even tries to impress her. Nate also makes note of Katie's Whisper being comparatively "more useful" to her than his one is to him. Anime In the anime, Katie is Nate's crush. She also does not own a Yo-kai Watch, but she does in Whisper's "dream". Season 1 Katie makes her debut in Yo-kai Are Real, she appears after Nate catches a Stag beetle, but Bear catches a big one, and calls Nate "average". In Why Did You Say That?, she gets inspirited by Tattletell who makes her embarrass Nate in front of his friends, and her friends. In Yo-kai Rockabelly, she was just about to expose her belly after being inspirited by Rockabelly, but Dismarelda inspirits her just in time before she can expose it, making her super sad. She began thinking about the time she lost her beloved hamster who died prior to the series, she was revealed that she loved the hamster and cared for it, this caused Rockabelly to feel bad and eventually flew off her head and making her no longer inspirited by her. However, she was still inspirited by Dismarelda after Nate was inspirited by Rockabelly. In Kyubi: Operation Heartbreak, Kyubi is known to have charmed 99 women, and for his next target he wants to charm Katie. He finds and tries to impress her, but Katie calls Kyubi a instead of Kyubi and causing him to submit out of frustration. In Kyubi: Operation Amusement Park, she encounters Kyubi yet again at an amusement park where he attempts to charm her again using an advanced technique, the "suspension bridge effect". Unfortunately, Kyubi finds the rides harder to handle than he imagined and ends up falling for his own trick. In Katie's Yo-kai Butler, Whisper has a "dream" (only revealing that she from the parallel world when Whisper was sleep), about being Katie's butler instead of Nate's. Katie owns the Yo-kai Watch, and Jibanyan is Baddinyan instead. Katie's mom is possessed by Noway, and Katie throws Whisper at Noway until he gets his "special power" Season 2 In Yo-kai Minochi, Katie is being inspirited by Minochi who makes her act jealous to everything Nate does. In Yo-kai Kakusan, Nate meets the yo-kai Kakusan and ask him for help in starting a rumor about him and Katie being in love together but the whole thing ends up backfiring In Yo-kai BBQvil, at Katie's BBQ party, BBQvil Inspirits her to be extremely enjoying meat and only meat. Afterwards after BBQvil is done inspiriting her she sadly tells Nate that all the meat is gone. In Yo-kai Ben Tover Katie meets up with Nate and ask him to accompany her to an event at Excellent Tower where she has 2 tickets. Nate tries everything to try and Impress Katie again. Season 3 In the beginning of the Dark Yo-kai Watch in EP160 segment, we finally get see the Dark parallel version of Katie who has a completely different personality. She is then transformed into Kamakiri On'na by the Black Yo-kai Watch where she soon begins eating Kemushi-otoko's spike balls on his back. In Yo-kai Life-is-Parfait, Katie is being inspirited by the yo-kai Life-is-Parfait who makes her act all carefree and ingorant of her surroundings. In Yo-kai Reaction-Daiou, When Nate ends being laughed at because Reaction Daiou puts pantyhose over his head. He worries about Katie seeing him thinking that she'll see him as an idiot and not funny. However in the end Nate ends up being spotted by Katie, She starts laughing at him but Reaction Daiou decides to put pantyhose on Katie aswell, tying it to Nates. Unfortunately Katie is not to pleased and thinks that Nate is being mean, while Nate tries to convince her that it wasn't him. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Series Katie makes her first appearance in EP04 of the Shadowside anime. Katie is seen sitting next to her husband Nate, having dinner with her family both her and Nate show concern for Keisuke who is acting strange. In the Movies ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'' Katie is seen walking with Nate, Eddie, and Bear after the school day ends for the week. During their walk they have a conversation about the strange events that's been happening around in which things have been growing extremely big. Her final appearance was during the end credits dancing with everybody else. [[M02|''Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!]] Katie's role in the second movie is a silent cameo. She appears in the Hailey and Usapyon story, where she is seen sleeping when they bring her christmas present to her. [[M03|''The Great adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!]] In the third movie, Katie appears during the live-action part where she is potrayed by Yuna Watanabe. Nate bumps into Katie at her house on her way to cram school. She's surprised to see Nate and asks him why he's hanging around her house so mysteriously. Nate then decides to tell Katie that he left his homework in the classroom; however this doesn't work as Katie explains that she sees what Nate is up too. She then kindly whispers to Nate telling her that there are much cuter and better places where they can hang out and be alone. This confuses Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan as they are shocked to see that not only has Katie's appearance has changed but her personality too. Afterwards, Katie then tells Nate not to hang around her house so mysteriously anymore. Her last appearance in the film was during the end where the animated Nate is seen looking love struck at Katie's live-action picture. ''The Return of the Oni King'' Taking place 30 years later Katie has become the wife of Nate and his the mother of Natsume and Keisuke. In the film she and her son Keisuke are both transformed into a Kaodeka Oni. Both start to chase after Natsume who runs away in fear eventually Natsume gets cornered and calls upon Micchy who turns her Mom and Keisuke to stone. Her final appearance was in the end credits of the film where she is seen serving dinner just before Nate gets home. In the manga Katie is featured as the lead character in the Yo-kai Watch manga series Wakuwaku Nyanderful Days. Her first appearance in "Chapter 1: Fumika Finds the Yo-kai Watch". In this chapter we see Katie herself who begins explaining that she is able to sense things others cannot. Feeling like she is being watched she turns around to see a human boy who is actually Kyubi in disguise, unbeknownst to Katie. She then finds herself passing an old antique shop and decides to go inside to look around. She spots a stuffed toy cat with a magic seal on its face. As Katie picks up the toy the paper seal falls off and unexpectedly the cat comes to life, freaking Katie out. Panicking, she bumps into a table knocking over a little ball which ends up cracking, releasing a white ghost. Completely panicking Katie runs away only to be followed by both the toy cat and the white ghost who reveal themselves as Whisper and Jibanyan. Whisper explains to Katie that he is a yokai and most people can't see yokai, Whisper gives Katie a watch telling her to look through the lens there she spots Roughraff. Afterwards Whisper mentions that Katie can see them without the watch is because she believes in them, Whisper tells her that he hopes Katie could serve as a bridge between the Human World and The Yo-Kai World making friends with other yokai but Katie questions why would she want to do that as she's put off by how Jibanyan is acting towards her, being too clingy. As she's getting annoyed and tries to leave Jibanyan says he got excited because she reminded him of his former owner when he was still alive. Jibanyan apologizes and Katie introduces herself and befriends him. Back at home, katie is shocked when Jibanyan and Whisper decide to live with her. Whisper claims that "friends should stick together". Physical traits Young Katie is the same age as Nate. She has black eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wears a white pullover over a collarless shirt with black and white stripes. A pink heart is on the right side of her pullover. She wears blue shorts. She wears dark gray socks and black tennis shoes with white soles and white shoelaces. On a few occasions she has wore a pink hoodie with a small mint green star on it with black leggings. When she is the player's chosen protagonist, she wears her Yo-kai Watch around her neck, which easily disguises the watch as a necklace with a watch pendant. This is in contrast to the way Nate wears his watch, on his wrist. Adult As an adult she wears a pink shirt, and occasionally a white apron. She still keeps the same ponytail hairstyle, just a little longer and she doesn't appear to be wearing her pink hairbow anymore but instead wears a pink colored ribbon instead. Personality Katie is a kind and playful person. She's very popular and often considered cute with a certain charm. When bewitched by Yo-kai, she usually retains her cheerful demeanor but can come off as unintentionally cruel though she seems to never recall these incidents. She's also smart, but also worries about meeting her mother's standards. She is surprisingly brave and comfortable with heights. It also seems that Katie is extremely oblivious whenever it comes to romance. Relationships Humans Nate, Bear, and Eddie In the anime, she plays the role of Nathan's love interest. Nate is constantly struggling to impress her, but he shows no apparent progress. She is also inspirited by Yo-kai very frequently, causing Nate to stand up and face them for her. During an episode where Nate was inspirited by Suspicioni, he asks Katie what she thinks of him. Katie states that she feels very comfortable around Nate because of his averageness and he's special because of how average he is. This is noticed a lot as she is shown to be calling him "Average " in most episodes as he is trying to impress her. In the games, her relationships are much the same as Nate's - she shares his circle of friends (notably, Barnaby and Edward), and is also friends with Nate himself. Naturally, as the single girl in a group of main boys, it's been suggested by other characters that Katie is romantically involved with her friends. For example, during the "Eddie's Search" chapter of the game (only when Katie is the chosen protagonist), Whisper believes that Eddie and Katie's meeting at the museum was a date, and after Katie denies this, he teasingly reinforces his point by referring to it as a "non-date." Even Eddie's mom suspects romantic inclinations, as is proven if the protagonist speaks with her after the chapter. The mother asks, "It wasn't a date, was it?" In another chapter of the game, Nate (only when he is the chosen protagonist) is unable to meet with Katie because she has an argument with her friend. Later it is discovered that she was being inspirited by the Yo-kai Tattletell. However, if Katie is chosen as the protagonist, it would be the other way around. In the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime, which takes place 30 years after the original series, Katie is married to Nate and has 2 children. Natsume and Keisuke Amano. Sarah and other girls Katie is usually seen talking with a group of other girls in her class, among them Sarah. She seems to be in good terms with her. In the first game, Sarah is the most prominent friend of Katie outside Nate's group. Natsume Amano Natsume is Katie's daughter. Keisuke Amano Keisuke is Katie's youngest son. Jason Forester Jason is Katie's father. Rebecca Forester Rebecca is Katie's Mother. Kenny Forester and Kelly Forester Kenny and Kelly are Katie's Grandparents. Yo-kai Kyubi Katie is also selected as a target for Kyubi in the anime. In human form, Kyubi tries to impress Katie, but Katie appears to have complete immunity to his charms. Soon, Kyubi gets charmed by her instead, falling for his own tricks. In the manga Nyanderful days, he also tries to make Katie fall for him as he and Frostail have made a bet to see who can get a human to fall for them first. He thought it would be easy, but it turns out Katie isn't effected by his charm as he thought she would be. In the end, he's the one who falls for her charm. In Chapter 10 of Nyanderful Days he asks Katie if she's ever fallen in love before. She says she doesn't know and he admits that he also doesn't know if he's ever fallen in love, but tells her, "You'll fall in love one day. And hopefully...it'll be with me." Whisper If chosen as the protagonist in the games, Whisper is Katie's self proclaimed yokai butler. In the Sukiyaki version of Yo-kai Watch 3, When Nate travels to a parallel world where Katie has the Yo-kai Watch. Her version of Whisper is much more reliable and wise compared to his real world version who is the complete opposite of him. In the manga Nyanderful Days he is also her self proclaimed yokai butler. In chapter 15 of Nyanderful Days, it's revealed in a dream eaten by Baku, that Whisper's dream is to become a splendid butler who turns Katie into a lady who befriends every single yokai in the world. Jibanyan In Nyanderful Days, Jibanyan is very attached to Katie. He tries to cling onto her any chance he gets. Jibanyan has also been shown to get jealous of other yokai who get her attention. In chapter 8, when Komasan is sitting in Katie's lap Jibanyan angrily states that Komasan's in "his spot". In chapter 15, by a dream eaten by Baku, it's shown that Jibanyan's dream is to be able to rest on Katie's lap forever and be adored by her and the members of Next HarMEOWny. Trivia *Katie's Japanese family name is the same as . *Katie's Birthday is February 3, Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. *In the third Yo-kai watch movie Katie is played by . *She also has a counterpart in the Sengoku era is called Keiko/Ofumi (Yokai Watch 2 Psychic Specters) *30 years later in the Shadowside series she is also known as *In the Yo-kai Watch manga Wakuwaku Nyanderful Days, Katie meets both Jibanyan and Whisper in an old antique shop. *Also in Nyanderful Days, Katie has Komajiro and Komasan live in her closet, as opposed to Hidabat like Nate or Shadow Venoct like in Whisper's dream in the anime. In other languages * Spanish: Katie Forester * French: Katie forester * German: Katie Forester * Italian: Katie Forester * Portuguese: Katie Forester *Russian: Кейти Форестер * Korean: 장세라 Jang Sera * Chinese: 木靈 文花 (Traditional) or 木灵 文花 (Simplified) * Thai: โคดามะ ฟุมิกะ * Arabic: هناء * Portuguese(Brasil): Katie Forester fr:Katie Forester de:Katie Forester Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents‏‎ Category:Forester Family Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Adams Family Category:Shadowside Characters